My Still Un-granted Wish
by omuraisu3883
Summary: So Yi Jeong has everything; money, looks, talent, best friends and a beautiful wife with a happy family. He should be grateful but deep down inside his heart he felt that it's still not enough. There's one more thing that he long for, the only thing that he desired the most and the only wish that he can't have yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story is originally posted on LU years ago and it is actually the first story that I wrote about Soeul :). The whole chapters will be base on Yi Jeong's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the story line is mine. Please do not re-upload or re-translated without my approval and the most important thing, don't ever plagiarising my story because it will make you a bad person and not cool.

* * *

**Part I**

"Hey, relax bro. She'll be alright. She's one of the toughest women I've ever met."

I heard Woo Bin's voice tried to calm me. Yes Song Woo Bin, the most caring guy in our group, the same guy that always stayed by my side no matter how hard my life was, my best friend, my brother and my lifesaver. But sorry Woo Bin, today was different because none of your action can reduce my heart beat that hammering inside my chest.

Ignoring his presence and stare, I continued pacing back and forth outside the emergency room while my hands were shakily sweated. Sometimes (maybe all the time) I tried to peek through the door which I'm knowingly aware that it was impossible to see what happen inside. Well, I need to do something although the things that I did were useless. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Woo Bin shaking his head slowly while smirking at me, maybe disbelieved of my childish action.

"What?" I asked him in a distraught tone.

"Yi Jeong-ah, this is not the first time you know."

I rolled my eyes at him, of course I know that this was not the first time, so what? I slightly opened my mouth to respond to him but abruptly shut it when I heard footsteps running along the hallway. Why am I not surprise to see Geum Jan Di in her doctor's coat and stethoscope hanging at her neck approaching (sprinting actually) us with her panic expression. At last there's someone who lot worse than me were here.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae!, how's Ga Eul?"

I closed my eyes when she shrieking at my face while shaking my shoulders violently. I feel my eardrums vibrated at the high pitch sound produced by her throat. Still I managed to capture the sound of chuckle from Woo Bin's mouth. Luckily that sound also cannot escape from Jan Di's ear. Yes Jan Di, which I'm confirm sailed in the same ship as mine. So both of us shot a deadly glare towards Woo Bin following by again Jan Di's high pitch angry voice.

"Yah Woo Bin-sunbae! How can you be so heartless and laughing at us like that!. Ga Eul is in danger right now, it's between life and death battle!"

I aggressively nodded behind Jan Di with a very serious expression.

"Come one Jan Di-yah, don't make Yi Jeong's life more miserable. You're a doctor so you know better. In fact you were also experiencing it before. Why don't you try consoling Yi Jeong like you did to your patient's families?"

"Woo Bin-ah, it is not the time yet." I quickly interrupted his conversation. "The due is supposedly in next two weeks, so there's must be a problem. How can I relax while Ga Eul and our child's life in … d-d-danger."

I tried to sound calm, but I myself heard the trembling voice coming from my lips. I slowly sat on the chair and covered my face with my palms. I tried not to imagine my life without my Ga Eul, my sunshine, or else I'll start crying.

"Sorry Yi Jeong-sunbae, I shouldn't react that way. I just worried of my best friend but that should not be the reason to neglect my ethics as a doctor."

I slowly lifted up my head as I felt Jan Di's hand softly rubbing my right shoulder. Well this one felt better than the one before (I mean shaking my shoulders harshly). Our eyes met as I waiting for her next words to comfort me.

"It is normal for the doctor to miscalculate the time of birth. In this case, it's not that bad because she will deliver two weeks earlier than what we predicted. You shouldn't be worry too much. I'm sure Ga Eul and your child will be safe and healthy."

"But why it takes too long for me to go in and assist Ga Eul in delivering our child. It's not that long before."

I'm still worried and I didn't like to wait outside.

"Yi Jeong-sunbae, it's not always the same. Maybe this time Ga Eul's contraction takes longer time than usual... _bla bla bla_."

I started to lost focus on Jan Di's words. So, this time was different from the others? Maybe...

"Mr So, you can come inside. Your wife is ready to deliver her baby."

Finally, the nurse emerged from the door and calling for my name. I abruptly stood up from the chair and running towards the door.

"Good luck bro, hope you'll get what you wish for!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

I barely heard Woo Bin's wishes as I storming through the door and found my Ga Eul sitting on the bed sweating while holding her pain. She still managed to give me a warm smile, the smile that haunted my mind days and nights. I held her hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead. After that, I brought my lips to her ear and whispered:

"Chagiya, everything is going to be alright. I'm here now, and I'll never leave you alone. I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too. Arghhhhhhh, yobo it's hurt." Ga Eul started to scream while clutching at my hand tightly.

"I know it hurt chagiya, just relax and be patient. Just wait for a few moments and then with a blink of eyes it's already finish."

"SO YI JEONG, you know that this is your second last time to try right!" Ga Eul managed to shout in between the pain.

Ahh she's normally like that, blaming me for the pain she had to endure every time during our baby's delivering process. Be patient So Yi Jeong, be patient, all will stop once she sees the baby's face. I widely grinned every time I remembered the glowing face shinning by her while holding our new born child, all her pain was forgotten. She's so beautiful and I'm so mesmerised by her beauty even with her sweats drenched her cloth and hair, her pale looking face and her tired eyes, she still looks so stunning. Strange uhh? Well someone said to me love is blind and it's really true, trust me. I'm the living evident here. I can't wait to see that face again in a few moments from now.

"Yes I know it is my second last try, but still it's not my final try." I teased her along with a playful smile across my face.

"SO YI JEONG YOU..."

"Mr So you can come here, we already see the baby's head now." The nurse called me. Haha saved by the bell, next time Ga Eul.

I always wanted to witness the birth of my children. Yes it was unpleasant and scary, count the haemorrhage and her painful screaming but I wanted to experience the pain too so that I can always remember her sacrifices to deliver my children and appreciated them more. But today I have added a reason to witness this birth. I've work so hard to wait for this moment. That's right, the moment of truth…

"Chagiya push harder, the baby's head is almost out." I eagerly encouraged her while looking at my almost-out-head child. All the nurses were also help encouraging her and the doctor was waiting to grasp the baby.

Slowly the head was out and paused for a while when it reached the shoulders along with the sound of the baby's cries. Almost there, I can't wait to see that part, come on Ga Eul, just a little push more.

The doctor assisted the process by gently pulled the baby's shoulder and...

"Congratulation Mr So, it's a boy. Now please cut his umbilical cord." The doctor flashed a smile at me.

Of course I knew it is a boy...AGAIN. I can see it CLEARLY! With a heavy heart, I slowly cut the cord and the nurses bathed my son before handed him to me. I stand there while holding him in my arms, watching him crying with a blank expression.

"HE won't change into HER even if you stand there forever." I snapped out when I heard Ga Eul's voice. I lifted my head and saw her smiling while extending her arms. "Come here, I want to hold my little guy."

I slowly approached her and handed him to her and sat by her side on the bed. She naturally tried to calm our son and successfully managed to stop his cry. Her face started to glow, emitting the feel of blissfulness and warmness of the gift from God. I watched them amusingly. I mentally whacked my mind regarding my action earlier. It was true I highly hope to have a daughter, but he was also the gift that marks my love and Ga Eul.

"Poor son, your appa doesn't love you, but don't worry omma and hyungs will love you with all our heart." Ga Eul mockingly made a sad voice while hugging him.

"Of course I love him with all my heart! He's my son too. I just...well you know that...I've working so hard to get a baby girl. I'm so sorry to have a slightly disappointed reaction earlier but please understand me." I'm begging her while making a puppy eyes and a cute face.

"Stop that look. Okay I understand why you were disappointed of our FOURTH son but remember yobo, I'm only willing to give you five children only. So, we can start trying again two years from now."

Hah, Ga Eul and her organised birth control plan, every child must have at least two years age gapped. I've no voice to argue about it.

"Chagiya, I forgot about something."

"What?" she still contented and just focus on our son's cute serene face.

I slowly descending myself towards her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. I can see a smile forming on her lovely lips and she lifted her head to meet my gaze. We stayed gazing at each other for a few minute before I shifted my gazed to her lips. I captured her lips for a light kiss and cup her cheeks with both of my hands to deepen our kiss. I let go of her lips to let her breath and resting my forehead towards hers and whispered to her;

"Thank you chagiya. Thank you for giving me four lovely angels which some of them have already turn into little monsters. Thank you for patiently staying by my side for ten years and most of all, thank you for loving me and taught me about love."

I shifted my gaze to my new born son and caress his chubby cheek. I kissed his forehead and nuzzled my nose on his body, inhaling the sweet baby scent from him. He's sleeping soundly in Gaeul's arm. I can feel my heart grow as I watched him, hope started to build up in my minds. I smiled while imagining him moulding the clays with his three brothers. Then suddenly the smile turn sour as I remember the sound of my precious vase scattered into million pieces yesterday, done by none other than my three year old little monster. Worse of all, that was not the first time it happens. All my children have histories of destroying my precious work of arts and rare collections.

So no one can blame me why I wanted a daughter. I can imagine her well-behave attitude, polite and of course have good manners. I will pamper her with everything and she will be daddy's favourite girl. Don't get me wrong, I still love my boys but sometimes it takes a lot of patient to handle them and now added one more to the soon to be little monster on my list.

"I've thinking a name for him."

Again Ga Eul's voice snapped me to get back to the real world.

"How about Yul Jin, So Yul Jin."

I just smirk when I heard the name.

"Anything you want dear. Like I have the power to say NO" and I got a light slapped on my arm after I said that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

After a while, Ga Eul and our son were transferred to the ward for further observation. I walked outside the emergency room to meet with Woo Bin and Jan Di who were still waiting at the hall way. As soon as I saw them, I flash a smile and approached them.

"Hah, I know you've got a son again." My face automatically frowns at Woo Bin.

"How do you know?" I'm curious to know why he guessed it correctly.

"Because you just smile at us. I still remember when your first son Young Goon (9) was born, you were jumping happily like a five year old kid who just open his Christmas gift, when Yoo Jae (6) was born, although you were not jumping but you still have that bright smile, then Gil Jong (3) where your smile became slightly dimmer and now the smile is just your normal everyday smile. Serve you right though, when the doctor wanted to tell the gender you didn't want to know. Maybe that time you were already suspected that you will get a son."

Actually, what Woo Bin said was so true. I'm actually afraid if the doctor told me that I will have a son again then my hope will crash instantly. So I prefer to live in the delusional world a little bit longer and praying that this one would be a girl. Stop it So Yi Jeong, stop to be disappointed of your son, I mentally scolded myself.

"Hey, I'm still happy. He's my son, my cute little angel."

"Which will become your little monster."

Woo Bin cut my sentence, he really likes to tease me so I shot him a deadly glare.

"Touch wood! Don't say like that. You just watch out for your own boy, Rae Woo is also as naughty as my Gil Jong. I'll make sure Yul Jin will become a good boy."

Woo Bin's only child Rae Woo has the same age as my Gil Jong and also same with Ji Hoo's second child Dong Hae and Jun Pyo's youngest child Jun Sang. I guessed it was the outcome of the F4 group honeymoon. Jun Sang is the worse among them, every time when my blood boiled caused by Gil Jong, I will calm myself by saying 'at least my Gil Jong is not that naughty compared to Jun Sang.'

"Yul Jin? So Ga Eul named him Yul Jin."

Am I that whipped? How come Woo Bin knew that it was Ga Eul who named our son? Is it too obvious that I'm powerless compared to my wife?

"But you should be proud bro, F4 under your roof. I can imagine in the future there will be a lot of presents in front of your mansion during Valentine's Day."

Woo Bin was smirking at me while patted his hand on my shoulder. I grinned at his statement and reminiscence our good old days where girls were chasing us like crazy. Actually, the girls still chasing me but now I'm taken (not to mention whipped) so it's useless for them to try it.

I suddenly realised that there was one more person who just kept quiet all the time which was quite weird for her to behave like that. I shifted my gazed to Jan Din who looks like having a day dream.

"Ooi Dr Geum, what are you thinking, why are you so quiet?"

"Oh! It's nothing Yi Jeong-sunbae, I just thinking about OUR next plan on 'How to make Ga Eul pregnant with a girl' part II. Don't worry sunbae I always have plan B if plan A was not working."

I can see her nodding her head with a determination looks on her face.

Dr Geum Jan Di, a certified doctor in Shinhwa Hospital was willingly to offer her free service to be a private consultant for me and Ga Eul to plan the methods for us to have a daughter (okay this sentence sounded nicer). What actually happen was; Dr Geum Jan Di volunteered herself to be our consultant and forcefully made us accepting her offer.

Suddenly her pager started to vibrate. She abruptly stood up after reading the message.

"I'm sorry Yi Jeong-sunbae, I have an emergency call. Tell Ga Eul I'll visit her later. Bye."

And there she goes again; sprinting along the hall way, dodging every obstacle she met and in a speed of light she disappeared from our eyes.

"Are you sure bro? You still want her to be your private consultant?"

"Woo Bin-ah, Jun Pyo will kill me if I reject her offer. Just look at her face earlier, she's so determine and confident. Can you imagine how hurtful she'll become if I reject her planning. And you also know Jun Pyo won't let anybody away just like that after making his wife sad even if it is us, his brother. I even felt embarrassed because I have to follow her instructions on how to have sex with my own wife!"

"She's a paediatrician for God sake! She knows nothing about family planning. Just because she has two daughters (age 10 and 7), doesn't mean she can advise you about it. Remember when she plans to stop giving birth after her two daughters were born, and then suddenly she told us that she accidentally got pregnant again and deliver her son three years ago."

"What are you trying to say Woo Bin-ah?"

"She can't even plan for her family so do you think she cans successfully planning for yours. I'm better than her."

"You don't need any plan, you always wanted a sole heir. That's why Rae Woo likes to sleep at my house so he can play with my kids."

For me the main reason why Woo Bin only wanted a sole heir is unacceptable. He said he don't want his children to fight against each other to inherit his throne. I felt sympathy towards Rae Woo, he seems very lonely but luckily he has me, his uncle Yi Jeong. My house was his second home. Sometimes I felt that my house was like a Boy Scout camp because Jun Sang and Dong Hae were also like to come over, they don't like to play with their sisters. Ga Eul and I don't mind though, all of them were very close like real siblings. Even the little girls were close to us, I care for them like my own daughter.

"Come on Woo Bin-ah, let's go visit Ga Eul's ward. I can't wait to show you my cute and handsome Yul Jin. Kaja!" I better stop these conversations now.

"Oh before that, Yi Jeong-ah I forgot to tell you. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo called me while you were inside the emergency room, they said congratulation and they will visit you guys tonight. Jun Pyo also said that his son Jun Sang can't wait to see his little brother soon. See Yi Jeong-ah, even that little Jun Sang was sceptical at his mother ability and can predict that he'll get a brother."

With that, Woo Bin burst into laughter. I felt my blood rush to my face to hold the anger. Shit! I need to find a way to reject Jan Di's offer. I'm desperate now because I only have one more chance left. I can't waste my only chance in Jan Di's hand.

_-The End-_

* * *

**A/N: **I will not 'explain' Jan Di's planning on how to get a baby girl. Just google it because I'm sure Jan Di also got the info from the internet LOL. And there's a companion for this story so stay tune...


End file.
